Rags to Riches
by mynameisCas
Summary: A girl who believes in herself strives hard with the help of luck and achieves her dream.


Rags to Riches

Chapter 1

It was another boring day. I was on my way home from the Grand Exchange, selling the logs my father cut in our backyard. Throughout the day I have made 112 gp, for selling the logs. My father gave me the job to sell the logs he had cut because I was the eldest of his four children, I was barely 19. I wanted to go to the school, north of Barbarian Village, but my father told me it was a waste of time.

Well enough about me and my sad life. Lets get on with the story. Hmmm where was I...?

When I was walking home I passed by Juliet's big house as usual. Our house was from the other side from hers. If you compare our house from hers, ours looks like nothing but junk.

As soon as I entered our 'junk' my father bugged me about today's earnings.

" Vera! How much did you earn today?" he yelled. BTW, my father's name is Gustov Johnson. My mother's name is Gertrude Johnson. My three younger siblings are: Philop, Kanel and Margarette Johnson.

"I've made 112 gp" I said. I gave him the bag of gold pieces. As soon as he got the small bag he laid the coins on our filthy table and started counting it. He didn't save the money he just spent it to buy beer.I went to our room. There were 2 bunk beds for me and my sisters. I sleep on the bottom left bed. I skipped supper and went to sleep instead, because I was so sick of eating thin snail three times a day.

Chapter 2

I woke up in the middle of night because I had the urge to go to the bathroom. Well technically we don't have a bathroom. We do our business in our backyard. There's a very very small cubicle near the trees. Now don't ask me how I bathe.

I went to our backyard using the back door. I went straight to the cubicle ignoring the rats. After I did my business I went back inside and sat on my bed. I thought about the chance of getting rich if I ran away. I decided to take the chance of starving in the streets than to die here doing nothing but receive orders from my father and curse him. I took all of my clothes from the drawers and placed them in my backpack. I took a piece of paper and wrote 'Bye, my sorrow ends here'. I then went out the back door and headed for the city of Falador.

Although Falador was 45 miles away I was happy to be out of here. I brought with me all my belongings (clothes) and 2 pieces of bread. On my way I found a bronze pick. I travelled for a day and a half without resting. I didn't enter Barbarian Village because I was afraid. I passed in the forest instead.

Chapter 3

I arrived at the gate of Falador late in the afternoon. There were 2 guards guarding the gates. "Halt! Who goes there?" asked the taller guard. I couldn't both of the guards' faces because they were wearing iron med helms.

"It is m-me,Vera Johnson from the city of Varrock" I said shakily. I was afraid they won't let me in. "What is your purpose here?" asked the shorter one.

"I have come here to look for a job" I replied. "Ok, you may enter" he said. I sighed in relief. When I was inside of Falador I looked for a place to stay. I went to the tavern called The Rising Sun. I asked the girl Emily if there was a room I can stay in. But unluckily there was no vacant room . I went to the east part of the city where there were houses. I knocked on each door but none opened. There was a guard passing by and I asked him a question. "Excuse me is there a vacant house here?" I asked politely. "Yes miss that house over there is vacant" he pointed to the house south of the fountain. "If you wish to stay there talk to the estate agent, he is in the house beside the furnace house."

I went to the estate agent and asked about the house. "The house is not for sale but it is available for rent" I nodded. I didn't need to buy a house I needed to RENT a hou. se.

"How much is it for rent?" I asked. "Hmmm..." He took out a book from the drawer of the study desk and flipped through the pages. "It costs 2,500 gp monthly. Water and electricity are included" he said. OMG OMG OMG 2.5k. Where the hell do I get that much?

"Is there a down payment?" I asked because I don't have a single coin with me. "No you pay full at the end of the month" I was glad he said that because I might get that amount of money in a month. "I'll take it" I said. He then gave me the key and I went to my NEW house.

Chapter 4

When I awoke in the morning I was hungry. I only had half piece of a bread. I ate it all and groomed myself and went out with my pick axe. I asked people where the Dwarven Mines were. They pointed me to a small building where there was a stairs leading down. I mined iron and coal. After 2 ½ hours, I got 28 coal and 15 iron ores. I knew that if I smelt 2 coals and 1 iron together I would make a steel bar which costs alot. So I went to the furnace house and smelted my ores and I got 14 steel bars. I went to the bank and opened an account. I heard 2 men talking they were dressed luxuriously they were wearing rune armour and some other stuff.

"I'm selling lobsters wanna buy some?" The one with the helm said.

"How much each?" asked the one with the purple hat.

"350 each" replied the one with the helm. "Sure I'll take 20" the other said. They traded and It inspired me that I can make money too. I put my leftover iron ore in the bank and went back to my house. I had to go to the Grand Exchange to sell my steel bars. When I arrived at my house I changed clothes and wore a pink cotton dress that was given to me by Juliet's cousin. I also wore my red cloak. I looked at the mirror. I am pretty but not as pretty as Juliet. But still I am pretty.

I went out of my house and saw a boy about 20 years old delivering crates with something in them. I approached him. "Excuse me are you going to Varrock?" I asked.

He looked at me. He was stunned to see me. Maybe because I was a girl, who was wearing nice clothes, who was talking to a delivery boy. Yeah right. "Yes. Why do you ask?" he said curiously. "I was hoping if you could give me a ride to Varrock" I said honestly.

"It'd be my pleasure" he said. He got up on his wagon. He patted the seat next to him. I put my bag of steel bars on the wagon and climbed up. "Gideeyup!" he ordered and his 2 horses started moving.

Chapter 5

When we reached Varrock I got off his wagon. "Thank you for the ride" I said politely.

"No problem. My name is Tom by the way." He said. "Nice to meet you Tom, my name is Vera"

He smiled kindly. "I am going to the general store and will be going back to Falador to deliver. Do you need a ride back?" I was touched by his kindness because no one has been so kind to me because we were close to being a peasant before I ran away. "Yes please" He smiled again.

"Meet me back here in an hour" I started walking towards the Grand Exchange " okay" I yelled back.

I arrived at the Grand Exchange and lined up. When it was my turn at the counter I presented 14 steel bars. "How much each?" I asked "1,000 gp" the lady in gray replied. OMG I COULDNT BELIEVE MY LUCK 1K EACH! THATS 14K.

I nodded and gave my steel bars. The lady gave me 14,000 gp. I was about to leave when she asked me "Would you like to buy a gold set of jewellery, it has a gold bracelet a gold necklace and a gold ring. It's on sale today and it costs 5,500gp only." Hmm I could use some jewellery.

"Yes please I will take it" I paid 5.5k and she gave me a box with the jewellery. I got out of the line and went to nearby table. I wore my new jewellery. I took the box and placed my money there. I looked to my right and 5 meters away from me was my father and my brother Philop. They walked towards me. They were surprised to see me wearing gold jewellery and nice clothes. "Daughter, what happened to you?" I felt disgusted " I worked hard and earned money" I then turned away but his next words angered me " Here sell this logs over there the line is too long for me to wait" I turned around and faced him "No! I am no longer your daughter" I walked away before he could speak I returned to the place where Tom and I were supposed to meet.

He was there when I arrived. "Tom can you please give me 30 minutes more?" I asked. "Sure no problem" he said. I went to my old home and knocked at the door. My mother opened it and hugged me. "Where have you been? Where are you sleeping?" my mom asked concerned she loves me. "I live in Falador" I answered her question. I went inside and saw my father standing by the table. "What are you doing here? I thought you are no longer my offspring?" he asked, he was mad. " I'm here to take my sister Margarette" I said my chin high. He boomed in laughter. "No she is my daughter!" he yelled. I know his weakness and I used it against him " I will give you 1k if you give her to me" I love my sister and I know she wont have a future here. My father thought and soon he gave in "Fine, but give me the money first" I opened my box and paid him 1k. I went to my old room and saw my sister playing.

"Margarette" I smiled. She stood up and hugged me. She was only 4 years old. " I missed you" she said. "Get your clothes and you will come with me to our new house" she jumped up and down upon hearing the news. We packed her clothes and before we left I gave my mother 500gp. Me and Margarette went to the place were Tom was. "Who is she?" asked Tom smiling. Tom waved at Margarette and she waved back. I told him my story and he understood. I asked him if it was okay if I buy Margarette new clothes before we go back to Falador. He said it was ok.

Chapter 6

When we arrived Falador, Margarette was wearing new clothes and I threw her old rags. Tom escorted us to our house before he went home.

"Sister is she your boyfriend?" Margarette asked "No he's my friend" I said. There were two bedrooms in my house, which is good. Margarette slept in the other room. It was about 8pm that night when I decided to go to the bank. It wasn't dark outside because there were alot of lamp posts. When I got to the bank I deposited my money. I saw in the notice board something written **CLASSES HELD AT THE PARTY ROOM. preschool (first floor): 8 AM – 11AM grade school (first floor): 12 PM - 3 PM high school (second floor): 12 AM – 3PM. ACCEPTING NEW ENROLEES VISIT MARIE VENSON IN THE PARTY ROOM FROM 9 AM – 9PM. **

I quickly withdrew 3k and ran to the party room. There was a middle-aged woman.

"Are you Marie Venson?" I asked "Yes I am are you going to enrol?" she asked

"Yes ma'am" I said "What grade?" she took out a record log and flipped through the pages.

"One for preschool and one for high school" I said "Names please"

"Margarette Johnson for preschool and Vera Johnson for high school" she scribbled the names. "The fee for preschool is 1k and high school is 2k" I paid and went home. It was only 8:45pm and I decided to go to the hairdresser. I entered the salon and saw a man with nice hair.

"How much is a haircut?" I asked "Oh it is free for one week. Would you like a haircut?" he asked.

"Yes please" he gave me a brochure of hairstyles and said that I pick one. I chose pinned bun and he started cutting my hair. My hair looked pretty and I felt good. I went home afterwards.

Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up at 6 am. I prepared a hot bath for Margarette and made breakfast. At 6:30 am I went to the place behind the White Knight's Castle. There was a tailor who was selling dresses. I brought with me 500gp. I bought 4 dresses and 1 cloak for Margarette that costs 100gp each. When I went home it was 7:30 am. I woke Margarette and told her that she will attend school.

"Why do I have to go?" she asked while in the tub.

"So you can be rich when you grow up" I said matter-of-factly.

"OH! And I can buy pretty dresses. Speaking of dresses you only bought me one dress yesterday and all I have are my old clothes" she said.

"While you were asleep I bought you four new dresses and one cloak." I said while applying shampoo on her hair.

"Wow! Thank you sister, Im so glad you took me from Papa" she said happily. I rinsed her hair and dried her with a towel. She wore her new white dress and her red cloak. She then ate breakfast and we left . When we got to the party room it was 7:55 am. Marie Venson introduced us to Margarette's teacher, Mr. Ronaldo.

I headed back to the house. On my way there I saw 3 adventurers. There was a melee, a mage and an archer. They asked me a question "We are on a quest and we are looking for an underground mine. Do you know this mine we seek?" They asked. I pointed them to the stairs to the Dwarven Mines. "Thank you for your trouble, here have this" They handed me 2 uncut rubies and 1 uncut sapphire. It must be cool to be an adventurer. I thought of taking Melee Lessons. Since school is only on weekdays I decided to take melee lessons every weekends.

When I got back home Tom was at our doorstep. "Good morning Vera, you look lovely today" he said. I was flattered and returned the comment " You look good yourself!" I invited him in and made him a nettle tea.

"Do you know any melee lessons?" I asked leaning forward.

"hmmm there is no such thing as melee lessons but there are mage classes" I decided that mage can be good too. "Where?" I asked "They hold it in Druids Circle near Taverly every Saturday" he said "How much?" I asked " OH its free! Because the people are so generous" he exclaimed. " Thats good!" We chatted about adventure and stuff. I looked at the clock and it was 11 o' clock. "Oh my I gotta pick up Margarette!" I said. "Can I come?" he asked "I have classes to attend after I pick her up from her classes" I said "OH you have classes too? I have classes at the party room every 12pm to 3pm" he said joyfully. "That's good we can go together!" I said. I heard him mumble the word _together_ with a smile.

Chapter 8

When we arrived at the party room, Margarette was waiting at the door. She ran to us when she saw me.

"That was fun! I learned alot!" she exclaimed. "See, I told you so. Did you make new friends?" I asked.

"Yeah. There was a new student like me. She said she was from Seers Village. Where's that?" she asked curiously.

"That's kind of far from here it is near Camelot" I said. When we got home I prepared her lunch. "Me and Tom are going to class too. Can you stay here at home by yourself?" I asked

"Of course! I'm big now" she said grinning.

When it was 11:45 me and Tom headed for the party room. When we got there Marie Venson was still there. I approached her " Who will be the teacher for the high school?" I asked "It will be Ms. La Font" she replied. She didn't look at me but she said it nicely. "Thanks" I said then went up to the second floor. Upstairs there was a bar and a lot of tables and chairs. Behind the bar were two girl. They were wearing nametags and the readhead's tag read Lucy and the dark haired read Megan. They were drying glasses with towels.

Me and Tom took a seat in the table infront of the wheeled blackboard. 10 minutes has passed an the teacher arrived. "Good morning class" she greeted warmly. No one responded. "We have a new rich fellow I see" I guess she noticed my GOLD jewellery. "Come up here and introduce yourself" I stood up and went up front.

"MY name is Vera Johnsons. Before, we lived in the outskirt of Varrock and now we live in Falador Square. I am almost 19 years old and I am a Saradominist." I went back to my seat quietly. "Thank you for your courage" said Ms La Font.

For the next 3 hours we studied about Gielinor and the Kingdom of Asgarnia, Misthalin and Kandarin. And about THE GOD WARS. Time flew by so quickly. When it was 2:45 pm Ms La Font gave us booklets. I flipped through the pages and saw that it was a workbook. Ms La Font told us that we have assignments we were to answer all of it. The workbook has 20 pages.

Tom walked me to my house. "Thank you for walking with me" I said thankfully. "Its my pleasure" he said. I was about to say something when he stole a kiss from me. I froze. "Im sorry...I-im sorry." He stuttered. I didn't say something and just ran to my house and shut the door.

IT was 3:20pm and I decided to go to the tailor. I brought Margarette with me. We went to the bank to withdraw some coins. We went to the tailor after. I bought 2 cloaks for Margarette and 3 dresses and 2 blouse and skirt. I bought 2 blouse andskirts for me and 3 dresses. It all costs 1.5k. On our way home i brought Margarette to the hairdresser, she got the hairstyle : pigtails with fringe. When we got home I cooked supper we ate potato stew.

Chapter 9

Saturday morning, I awoke early. I put on the white ele' blouse and skirt that I bought, and I wore my black cloak. I was heading to the Druids Circle in Taverly. I woke Margarette and told her where I was going. I left her 50gp in case she needed to buy something. When I walked out of the house, Tom was on the porch. "Please talk to me." He said " I really am sorry" he sounded sincere. I didn't know what to say so I hugged him. "Does that mean you're not mad anymore?" he asked.

"No not anymore" I said. HE looked at his shoes and he was swaying side to side. "Will you be uh..uhh..." I waited "WHAT? BE WHAT?" I asked. "Will you be my girl friend?" he said in a rush. I was taken aback by his request but I did like him.

"YES" I said. We hugged and he kissed me o the cheek. "Where are you going?" he asked

"Im going to the Druids Circle to learn mage" I said. "It's not as easy as you think. They will give you a test wether you are worth to know the secrets of Runescape or not" he said warningly. "If you ar rejected people will look down on you" he continued. There was a carriage nearby and he paid the coach to bring us to taverly.

I was amazed when I first set my eyes on it. IT is beautiful it was magical. He led me to the Druids Circle. There were men and woman dressed in white robes. A druidess approached me "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. I want to learn the arts of magic" I said. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the White Wolf Mountain. "Speak with Kaqemeex, he is the one who is wearing the green cape"

"Are you Kaqemeex?" I asked. "Yes" he replied.

"Can you teach me the arts of magic?" I asked. Silence passed over a minute.

"You have to undergo the Ritual of the Moon." He said. "I am prepared" I insisted

"NO! You are not! You are supposed to wear a white robe and a white cloak with the insignia of guthix." He said fiercely. "Where do i get the said outfit?" I asked. He motioned for a druid and the druid gave him a pile of white clothes. Kaqemeex handed me the pile. "Change in that tent and we will begin as soon as the sun sets and the moon rises" I went inside the tent and changed my clothes.

An hour and a half passed and it was dark. I stood in the middle of the circle in front of the altar of Guthix. I raised my head and arms as Kaqemeex instructed me.

"The sun has set the moon has risen. I call upon the forces of Magic!_EGO dico super vox superum , ut est in meus cruor per birthright ut tribuo mihi scientia scio si unus est dignus__ . Permissum is existo!"_ When he finished chanting the words a mist of green, white, red and black surrounded the circle. It was beautiful. So magical.

Kaqemeex chanted more words I did not understand. The mist Went towards me and circled me. I saw pictures of animals, chinchompas, saber-tooths, rabbits, tigers, eagles and people too!

Then I heard a voice the most musical voice ever, it was like a sound from heaven. I'm sure Kaqemeex heard it too because his expression softened. "_Is est dignus, docui suus panton. Tamen non proprius alicia."_ When the words were spoken by the beautiful voice the mist disappeared.

"I will teach you" Kaqemeex said "I have to go back home" I said

"No you cannot leave camp until you master the basics" I was worried that my sister would be afraid.

"I will take care for you sister until you get back" Tom said. Before he left he winked at me.

Chapter 10

"WE will start with the basics : The 4 different strikes, wind, earth, water, and fire. To do wind strike think of the positive effects of the win and strike it at something. Strike it at that dead tree." I concentrated and thought of how cool the wind is, I flicked my hand and wind striked at the tree.

"I did it!" I exclaimed. "Yes now do earth next then water then fire"

I concentrated again and thought of earth as my home. I flicked my hand towards the tree and a brown mist hit the tree. I took a deep breath and thought of how pure water is, I flicked my hand towards the tree again and water hit the tree. The tree was cracking now. Again I concentrated, I thought of fire and how warm and helpful it is. I flicked my hand towards the tree and a ball of small fire hit the tree. The branch started burning.

"Very good" Kaqemeex said "Now put the fire out with water" I thought of the pureness of water and threw my imaginary water ball towards the burning branch. The branch was now wet.

"Ok the intensity of the strikes depends on how you throw it at your target. Try throwing earth strike with more tense" he instructed. I thought about bad memories and I was mad I thought about earth too. I pointed my hand towards the tree and the tree split in half.

"VERY GOOD now you know how to hit targets using the elements and how to increase the intensity. Now you know the Basics" he said

"Thats it?" I asked "yes thats it" he replied.

"Teleportation spells, just concentrate on the place you want to go. Try it go to your home then come back here" I pictured my house. When I opened my eyes I was infront of my house. I closed my eyes again and pictured the Druid's Circle when I opened my eyes Kaqemeex was there infront of me.

"Nicely done. Here have this book it contains all the spells except one. Now be gone!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you" I said. I closed my eyes and I was home. I opened the door and found Tom having baked potato with butter and chocolate milk.

"How was it?" he asked. "It was good. I want to try something. Grab a hold on my hand." He did as I instructed. I closed my eyes and when I opened them we were on the bridge in Falador park. "Perfect" i mumbled under my breath.

"I have to tell you something" he began " I am not a delivery boy. I am not an ordinary boy you thought I was. I am the Prince of Camelot" OMG did he just say PRINCE OF CAMELOT?

"I am the heir to throne. I have come here to find myself a bride. I didn't tell anyone of my identity because I wanted to know how people would treat me if they didn't know that I am of royal blood. You are different from the maidens I have met on my quest and I am not Tom, I am Jonah De Vouz, Prince of Camelot, who is in love with a maiden named Vera Johnson." He kneeled on one knee and got a diamond ring. " Vera Johnson, will you be my bride?" he asked

"Yes! Yes! I love you Tom, er, Jonah" he stood up and placed the ring on my finger. He kissed me long and passionate.

A week later we got married. The news was spread all over RuneScape. The King of Varrock, The Duke of Lumbridge attended in our wedding. Me and my sister Margarette moved to Camelot Castle. King Arthur, Jonah's father welcomed me to the family.

After a year I bore Jonah a son and we named him Tom. And now he is an adventurer.

And we lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
